Quilava (Pokémon)
|} Quilava (Japanese: マグマラシ Magmarashi) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 14 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Quilava is a slim quadruped Pokémon. The top half of its body is blue, while the lower half is cream. Its ears are triangular with red insides, and it possesses a rounded nose and red eyes. It has five red spots on its body that can project flames: two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. The fire coming from its head and rear can be launched as a flame attack. It also uses gusts of superheated air as a battle technique. Quilava's fur is non-flammable, so it can withstand flame attacks. Quilava tends to be rare in the wild, but can sometimes be found living on . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Quilava 's evolved into Quilava in An Old Family Blend! after it fought one of 's mechas. He used it during his with Nando at the Lily of the Valley Conference, where it battled Nando's ; the battle resulted in a tie. Dawn's Quilava 's evolved into Quilava in SS024 in order to fight off a swarm of . It made its main series debut in Goodbye Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, where Dawn used it in a battle with Ash, and it went up against Ash's Pikachu. However, after a couple of moves were made, the battle was soon called off without a winner. Other Quilava debuted in You're A Star, Larvitar, where witnessed a with it for the Silver Conference. He also considered for a short time of getting his Cyndaquil to evolve as a way of training it for the Silver Conference, following Cyndaquil's defeat against Satchel's . A Quilava appeared in Love, Pokémon Style!, under the ownership of Macy. She used it against Ash during the Silver Conference, but it was defeated by 's . Later, in Tie One On!, she used it in her battle against Jackson, where it battled his and won. In Shocks and Bonds, Clark, a Trainer that likes to conduct battles like a symphony, used a Quilava and to go up against Ash's Grovyle and . Despite the type disadvantage, Ash's Grovyle defeated Clark's Quilava. A Quilava appeared in The Champ Twins!, under the ownership of Ryan. It was used in a battle against Ash and alongside a belonging to Ryan's twin brother Bryan. The twins were able to defeat Ash's Turtwig and Dawn's Piplup due to the latter two having a lack of teamwork, but they were defeated in the rematch. Minor appearances A Quilava appeared in Deceit and Assist, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator participating in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Quilava appeared in Weekend Warrior. A Quilava appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Two s' Quilava appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, where they were among the Pokémon attending Wela Fire Festival. A Trainer's Quilava appeared in The Power of Us, where it was competing in the Pokémon Catch Race. Pokédex entries and capable of incredible attacks using the flame on its back.}} attack.}} }} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava during a training session at the Day Care Center outside of Goldenrod City in Quilava Quandary. He became more powerful than he was in his previous form, and defeated many of the Johto s' Pokémon for Gold. In the former illustrator Mato, used a Quilava as a self-portrait. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga borrowed a Quilava in a tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 60, Endless Level 72, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Lava Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Daybreak Ruins, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 448}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- .}} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=156 |name2=Quilava |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=157 |name3=Typhlosion |type1-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Quilava shares its with and . They are all known as the Volcano Pokémon. ** Coincidentally, they all learn . Origin Its appearance is similar to most animals in the family, resembling s in particular based on its lack of a tail and the fur on its upper body being significantly darker than that on its underbelly. Its appearance is also quite close to a , a South American rodent with a slender body, spotted skin and tiny ears, as well as a . Name origin Quilava is a combination of quill (a needle-like hair) and lava (extrusive molten rock). Magmarashi is a combination of magma and 山荒 yama-arashi ( ). In other languages }} |fr=Feurisson|frmeaning=From and |es=Quilava|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Igelavar|demeaning=From and Lava |it=Quilava|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그케인 Mageukein|komeaning=From magma and |zh_yue=火岩鼠 Fó'ngàahmsyú|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Magma rodent" |zh_cmn=火岩鼠 Huŏyánshŭ|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Magma rodent" |hi=कुईलावा Quilava|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Квилава Kvilava|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Quilava * Dawn's Quilava * Exbo * Jimmy's Quilava External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Igelavar es:Quilava fr:Feurisson it:Quilava ja:マグマラシ zh:火岩鼠